Jiwe
Jiwe is an adult member of Simba's Pride. He is a childhood friend of Simba and Nala's, the mate of Safira, and the father of Shaba. Jiwe is a minor recurring character in The Lion Guard Adventures series. Background Early Life Jiwe was born around the same time as Simba, and they grew up together with Safira and Nala. The four cubs would often get into trouble while out exploring the Pride Lands. After the death of Mufasa (and the presumed death of Simba), Jiwe mourned the loss of his best friend and he became somewhat protective over Nala and Safira during Scar's reign as King. In their late teens, Jiwe and Safira (who were already a couple), snuck away from Pride Rock with Nala, who was in search of help to overthrow Scar. Jiwe actually wanted to run away from the Pride Lands with Safira and start a new life in a new land, but once they found Simba alive and well, the four friends returned to their home. Jiwe and Safira aided in the Battle for Pride Rock and watched happily as Simba took his rightful place as King. A few months later, Jiwe and Safira had a cub of their own, Shaba. A few more months later, Jiwe, Safira, and Shaba attended the presentation of Simba and Nala's daughter Kiara. Personality Jiwe is a brave lion with a strong will and a kind heart. He's always there for his best friends, Simba and Nala. Jiwe is a loving mate to Safira and a caring father to Shaba, willing to do whatever it takes to protect his family. He also has an open heart, evident when he volunteered to watch over Nyota while Rafiki went on his journey to the Tree of Life, where he would meet his apprentice Makini. Jiwe is also understanding, shown evident when his son Shaba, now a young adult, decided to move to a new land with his new mate, Vitani, thus joining a new Pride led by King Kion and Queen Nyota. Physical Appearance As a cub, Jiwe was slightly muscular in build (similar to his son, Shaba). His fur was a bronze-gold color and his muzzle, underbelly, and paws were pale gold. He had a small tuft of red fur on his head where his mane grew in. As an adult, Jiwe is a large, well-built muscular lion with pale golden fur, a lighter gold muzzle, underbelly, and paws. His mane and tail-tuft are pale crimson,and he has bronze colored eye markings. His nose is brown, and his eyes are a reddish-brown color (similar to Simba's). Role in Series Since Jiwe is a minor, recurring character, he only appears in a select few episodes throughout the seasons. Season One Jiwe's debut was a silent cameo in the episode The Kupatana Celebration. He was shown alongside Safira and Shaba as they watched Kion and Nyota sing "The Circle of Life" during the celebration. Season Two (The Rise of Evil) Jiwe's first appearance in the second season was also his first speaking appearance, the two-part special The Rise of Scar. Season Three (Journey to the Tree of Life) Relationships Simba and Nala Safira Shaba Nyota Kion and the Lion Guard Gallery Trivia * Jiwe's name means "Stone" in Swahili. * He is the second adult male lion shown in Simba's pride beside Simba himself. Category:Mina's OCs Category:The Lion Guard OCs